ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yonin/Archive1
Ninja Tool Expertise @ 100%!? There's no way this was intended. Expect that to be fixed.--Maerina 07:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Agreed. I was going to put a verification tag on it, but someone may have tested it & pegged it as such. Either way, it won't last. --Rixstarian 07:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) What about this? http://i358.photobucket.com/albums/oo23/loltreg/yonin_GM.png Then there's this... and it wouldn't be the first time that there's been miscommunication between the GMs. I guess we'll know in a few days if there's a maintenance or not.-- 10:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) " THE NINJA TOOL EXPERTISE IS SEEN AS A GLITCH BY SE! USING THIS JOB ABILITY IS SEEN IN THE EYES OF GMs AS EXPLOTATION AND IS SEEN TO BE A BANNABLE OFFENSE! AVOID USE AT ALL COSTS!!" -Removed as vandalism, and warning issued. Until SE posts a direct warning as to this being a "glitch" and there being acts of "exploiting" it. an addition to this article will be viewed as vandalism, i'm going to bring Charitwo up to speed on this thx for your cooperation Milotheshort 03:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) This is my convo with a GM. Dramis 07:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : I find it kinduv funny your worried about being banned for using "Yonin" and yet i do see an exp calculator at the bottom of the snapshot you took, additionally we have your name and server too. You use 3rd party tools, then post an image alluding to this fact, take no concession to hide you identity, and are worried you might get banned for using a glitch SE implemented? I'm not going to even point out the irony here. Milotheshort 17:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :: They can't see that stuff. They can see me use Yonin. And if they looked for ScreenShots to ban people for using windower, a lot of people would be banned for it by now. Dramis 19:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Wow that's pretty helpful >.>, theyll prolly fix it in the next few days no way in hell it can be a permanent feature or the economy would collapse and thered be nin burns everywhere. also i'd like to "lol" at the turtle converstation tht made my night --Chocobocharmer 08:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) First off, yeah totally lol at the turtle thing. That was PRETTY awesome. Secondly though, it will not cause economic distress. It won't affect much at all since the only people can use it are MAIN job NINs. Also if a NIN is doing DPS he will use the other job ability. Basically its a tip of the hat to people who level NIN to tank. They intended NIN to be a puller so tops one Utsusemi a fight. Instead we have been forced to deal with having to drop a ton of gil on tools for the 3-5 castings a fight. So if you are doing DPS you are doing your elemental wheel and your not casting Shi hei to much. Or you are tanking and your not having to drop a fortune. Either way hats off to SE. THE ONLY Bummer is anyone who used merits for tool expertise... now you can only gain the benefit ~50% of the time. Maybe SE should give those merits back. (Doubt that will happen though.) Problem with current description The current description has the correct values for enmity and accuracy over time but says what the final values are after 5 minutes. The problem is that the JA wears after 5 minutes. I would have fixed the issue but I am not sure the time it takes to get to the final degraded values. This is more of a semantic error than anything, but it probably should be fixed.Ringthree 14:52, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : Assuming the supposed values of enmity and accuracy are correct, then it would most likely follow the formulas: Enmity = 60/n+1; Accuracy = -30/n, where n was equal to time in minutes, on the interval 1,5. Now, if we treat the issue of where the stats lie at the five minute mark like a limit problem, then it'd look like: Enmity = lim(n->5) 60/n+1; Accuracy = lim(n->5) -30/n. This would mean that up until the point at which the ability ends, the stats have gotten arbitrarily close to their final values. This, however, is assuming that the ability has been programmed in such a way that the variable n is increasing every second, and not every minute. --Maerina 20:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC)